1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torsional vibration damping arrangement for a powertrain of a vehicle, comprising an input region driven in rotation around an axis of rotation A and an output region, wherein there are provided between the input region and the output region a first torque transmission path and parallel thereto a second torque transmission path and a coupling arrangement for superposing the torques conducted via the torque transmission paths. A phase shifter arrangement is provided in the first torque transmission path for generating a phase shift of rotational irregularities conducted via the first torque transmission path relative to rotational irregularities conducted via the second torque transmission path.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
A generic torsional vibration damping arrangement known from the German patent application DE 10 2011 007 118 A1 divides the torque introduced into an input region, for example through a crankshaft of a drive unit, into a torque component transmitted via a first torque transmission path and a torque component conducted via a second torque transmission path. Not only is there a static torque divided in this torque division, but also the vibrations and rotational irregularities generated by the periodically occurring ignitions in a drive unit are contained in the torque are also divided proportionately into the two torque transmission paths. The torque components transmitted via the two torque transmission paths are rejoined in a coupling arrangement constructed as a planetary gear set with a planet gear carrier having a planet gear and are then introduced as total torque into the output region, for example, a friction clutch or the like. In this respect, the transmission ratio in the planetary gear set plays a crucial role for adapting the overall system to different applications.
A phase shifter arrangement with an input element and an output element is provided in at least one of the torque transmission paths. This phase shifter arrangement function as a vibration damper, i.e., it is formed with a primary side and a secondary side that is rotatable with respect to the primary side through the compressibility of a spring arrangement. In particular when this vibration system passes into a supercritical state, i.e., when it is excited with vibrations exceeding the resonant frequency of the vibration system, a phase shift of up to 180° occurs. This means that at maximum phase displacement the vibration components proceeding from the vibration system are shifted in phase by 180° with respect to the vibration components received by the vibration system. Since the vibration components conducted via the other torque transmission path do not undergo a phase shift or, if so, a different phase shift, the vibration components contained in the unified torque components that are then shifted in phase with respect to one another are destructively superposed on one another such that, ideally, the total torque introduced into the output region is a static torque that contains essentially no vibration components.